celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Horse/Drunk In Love
Lyrics Laz: I knew you were You were gonna come to me And here you are But you better choose carefully 'Cause I'm capable of anything Of anything and everything Make me your Aphrodite Make me your one and only But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy Coco: So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know whatcha falling for Baby do you dare to do this 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse Coco with The Group (Avery): Are you ready for, ready for (love, love) A perfect storm, a perfect storm (love, love) 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine Laz: There's no going back Coco: I've been drinking, I've been drinking I get filthy when that liquor get into me I've been thinking, I've been thinking Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you, na na Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you, na na Coco with The Group (Avery): We be all night, (love, love) We be all night, (love, love) Coco with Laz and The Group: So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know whatcha falling for Baby do you dare to do this 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, a perfect storm 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There's no going back Jake: Hold up That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself Hold up, stumble all in the house tryna backup all that mouth That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far Talking 'bout you be reppin' that verb, wanna see all that shit I heard Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol Slid the panties right to the side Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site Catch a charge I might, beat the box up like Mike In '97 I bite, I'm Ike, Turner, turn up Baby no I don't play, now eat the cake, Annie Mae Said, "Eat the cake, Annie Mae!" I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights we gon' need G3 4, 5, 6 flights, sleep tight We sex again in the morning, your breasteses is my breakfast We going in, we be all night Laz and Coco: It's in the palm of your hand now baby It's a yes or no, no maybe Jake and Avery: So just be sure before you give it up to me Up to me, give it up to me Coco with Laz and The Group: So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know whatcha falling for Baby do you dare to do this 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, a perfect storm 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There's no going back Coco with The Group (Avery): We be all night, (love, love) We be all night, (love, love) We be all night, (love, love) We be all night, (love, love) Coco with Laz and The Group: So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know whatcha falling for Baby do you dare to do this 'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, a perfect storm 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There's no going back Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs